The Wedding
by puzzlemistress
Summary: It all started when Kevin received an invitation from his father letting him know of his wedding to Vanessa in two weeks. With the help of his boyfriend Kevin, he makes the decision to go home for the wedding, taking him as his guest. But of course a wedding isn't a wedding without a little bit of drama and chaos.
1. Chapter 1

It all started with a letter that Mentor Ji gave Kevin this morning. He mentally knew what it was about but he didn't want to believe it was true. His eyes went to the return address to see that it was from Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, with his home address underneath. All he wanted to do was crumble the paper into pieces and toss it in the trash bin. He took a slow deep breath to try and push the thought out of his mind. He put it in his bedside table, nearly slamming the drawer shut. He heard a short knock on the door and heard someone come in. He turned his head to see Mike walking into the room with a small smile of glee on his face. Kevin's mind instantly relaxed and got up to greet him properly.

"Hi," Kevin wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Hi," Mike wrapped his arms around his neck and kisses him hungrily.

He pulled him closer to his body as his legs were forced back, causing him to land on the bed. He sat up and pulled Mike firmly in his lap by his hips. Now breathless, they stared at each other lovingly before Mike went to suckle on his neck. Kevin hummed softly in pleasure as his eyes wandered to the drawer, holding the invitation safe. He sighed softly and pulled away from Mike.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked worriedly.

"My father," he placed a hand on his back, to keep him steady, moved to pull out the envelope, and gave it to him.

Mike sat back on his heels and read the invitation, trying to make sense of his boyfriend's worried behavior.

"So, this is bad news?"

"I mean it is a good thing, I'm really happy for my father, truly I am. But I just feel like I'm not in his life anymore."

"So, we're not going," Kevin smiled softly at the fact Mike already took his side without knowing the whole story.

"Why didn't he just call me?"

"Because, like father like son, you both don't know how to bend the rules."

"You weren't saying that last week," Kevin teased softly.

Kevin kissed him softly while rubbing his back. Mike purred softly at his affection as his hands clench around his shoulders.

"Kev, stop it," he whined softly.

Kevin stopped his motion and leaned against the wall connecting to his bed.

"What should I do Mike? I want to go to the wedding, but i barely know Vanessa. I met her twice before I was called away to join the Rangers. Now a year goes by and now they are going to get married."

"Answer me this: do you love your dad?"

"Of course I do."

"Then go to the wedding. Get to know Vanessa and try to fix your relationship."

"I know but you don't know my father. Before mom died, he was the best. He said he was proud of me, he loved me, things a father should say to their son. But after he died, he changed completely. He just stopped being my father and became a trainer; a drill sergeant almost. If i got an A- he would say "you couldn't get a solid A" or when I couldn't beat my own personal best he would say "you couldn't be one minute faster". All he did was nitpick me on everything I did."

"That sounds rough Kev. Trying to be someone you're not, trying your best and still being told you're not good enough. I couldn't imagine papa being like that with me or any of my brothers."

"Your dad seems like an amazing father," Kevin could hear the slight envy in his voice.

"Papa had his problem, don't get me wrong. He had this thing about being in control. Not like a control freak but he liked things being a certain way. It was a sense of control when he came home from the final battle. Being a samurai, we don't really have much control over anything. Mami said that it was his way of coping with everything and trying to adjust being at home and away from training and fighting. We didn't really argue much when things like that when mom explained everything. We just try to remember things have to be in a certain place and he wouldn't get confused which would escalate to being angry. Other than that, he was pretty chill," Mike played lightly with his hands mindlessly.

"Like you?"

"No," Mike chuckled. "My dad was strict when it came to training Eric, my older brother. He was shocked when Bear zoid kept coming into my room and not going anywhere near my other brothers. Ji told him that it was because I was the true Green Ranger."

"Wow, I always thought that the newest ranger would be the firstborn. That was it in Emily's case but her sister was ill."

"Guess it works differently for me. That's not the point Kev. You need to call your father and talk to him. He would want to hear from you I'm sure."

"Maybe you're right. Can you just-you know," Kevin tried to form the words out of his mouth?

"I'm not going anywhere, make the call," Mike got off his lap and handed him his small cell phone.

Kevin took the phone and dialed his house phone number, praying no one would answer it. After a painstaking minute went by, someone picked up the phone.

 _"Hello."_

"H-hi Vanessa."

 _"Kevin? It's great to hear from you. How long has it been? Nine months?"_

"Yes, ma'am. I received the wedding invitation. Congratulations," Kevin tried to keep his voice upbeat.

 _"Oh, you did. That's wonderful and thank you."_

"Is my father home?"

 _"He's in his office. I'll go get him I'm sure he will be thrilled to hear from you."_

"Oh, I don't to-"

 _"Kevin, please, he's your father. You won't bother him, I'm sure of it."_

"Okay," Kevin reached for Mike's hand and held it tightly.

Mike used his thumb and rubbed soothing circles to calm him down.

 _"Hello,"_ a soft male voice said.

"Hi dad," Kevin realized that this was the first time he called his dad 'dad' in years.

 _"Hi, Kevin. It's um-it's been a long time hasn't it."_

"Yes, it has. I just um-I just wanted to call you and tell you that I got the invitation."

 _"Oh, really. Sorry, I just wasn't thinking that you would-I mean,"_

"It's fine father. Really, I get it. I'm just, you know, not sure if I can go since, well you know."

 _"I understand Kevin. You might, I mean, if you wanted to, talk to Mentor Ji about being able to come. It just wouldn't be the same if you didn't come. I was hoping you would be my best man. Since I don't have any brothers, well, you are all I have left actually."_

"I'm gonna try. I'm gonna try to come, okay."

 _"Okay. That would be amazing son."_

"Okay. I'll see you there then. Hopefully."

 _"Hopefully. I have to go, son, I'm sorry to leave-"_

"Don't worry about it. I get it. Bye."

 _"Bye,"_ they hung up the phone as a long sigh was released from his lips.

"Well, how did it go?" Mike asked with a worried look on his face.

"He didn't say I love you, no surprise there," Kevin scoffed softly while looking down as he put the phone in the drawer.

"I'm sorry baby," Mike hugged him.

"Don't worry about it. it's fine," he moved to sit down on the bed.

"Did he talk about the wedding?"

"He wants me to come."

"That 's great! That is great right?" Mike's expression changed after he thought for a second.

"It is great. I'm just nervous I guess."

"Ah. I understand," he grabbed him and pinned him to the small bed, "Your nerves never stopped us before," Mike purred softly while kissing his neck gently.

"Oh really," he placed his hand firmly on his hips.

Soft moans filled the room as they tussled on the bed. Kevin tore off Mike's shirt as thoughts of the future flooded his mind. With all of the courage he could muster he softly whispered, "I want to tell my dad about us." Mike instantly froze as he moved to lay down, pulling Kevin on top of him.

"Are you sure you want to? From what you tell me, he's not really understanding when it comes to being gay."

"I thought of that, a lot actually. I don't want there to be able secrets. I don't want you to be a secret from my family."

Mike smiles softly and kissed him hungrily. Several hours later, Kevin was laying down with Mike snuggled into his chest, with his callous hands rubbing his back gently. He turned his head to look at the invitation to the floor. He felt Mike stir, returning his focus to him. He saw his beautiful green eyes staring back at him with sleepiness and pure love in his eyes.

"Hey," Kevin whispered while stroking his hair.

"Hi," Mike groaned softly, his voice laced his drowsiness.

"Are you sleepy?" he teased while kissing his temple.

"You're a moron," Mike grumbled as he buried himself deep into his chest.

"Sh. I'm gonna talk to Ji tomorrow. Okay?"

"Kay," Mike snuggled under his chin and drifted back to sleep.

Kevin pulled the blankets on top of Mike to keep him warm. He let his hands linger on his body, getting in his final touches before drifting off to sleep. He knew, as a Ranger, he might not have another night like this. The last thing he remembered was the soft snores coming from the cuddly warm body on top of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks went by, Mentor Ji granted them permission to go to the wedding. They left the day before the wedding, to make the rehearsal on time. They sat in the back of the SUV as the driver silently drove them down the highway, holding each other's hands tightly. Mike moved from his window seat, right next to Kevin. He felt the nervous vibe radiating off him. He was able to snuggle his way to his chest and placed his hand gently on his thigh.

"Relax Kev. You're so nervous."

"Sorry," he kissed his head softly, "we don't have to close relationship, as it is, talking to him about why it's shattered, is worrying me."

"I'll be here for you, no matter what Kev. You have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah well tell that to one of the most homophobic fathers of the year."

"You haven't met my grandfather," Kevin threw his arm over his shoulder as he kissed his head.

They spent the rest of the car ride snuggling and givens each other small pecks until they arrived at the hotel. Kevin's father was able to get them a hotel room since his house was under construction for renovations. It was a beautiful two-bedroom with a nice view of the skyline, due to being in the heart of downtown. Kevin opened the glass door, to inhale the fresh air when Mike crept behind him and hugged him tightly. He had t stand on his tippy toes to rest his chin on his shoulder. Kevin chuckled softly and placed his hands on top of his.

"What time are you leaving for dinner?" Mike asked with his voice laced with seduction.

"Around seven thirty," he heard the soft hum escape his lips as he tightened his hold on his waist.

"Good, we have a little bit of time to ourselves," Kevin, getting the picture, turned around and placed his hands at Mike's hip.

Mike chuckled softly as he allowed his butt to be squeezed, wrapping his legs around his waist and carried him to bed. Thirty-five minutes later, Mike laid on his stomach as he watched Kevin get dressed. Kevin wore black jeans and a black button down. Mike stared at his boyfriend body as a small purr escaped his lips. Kevin chuckled and kissed him softly, stroking his hair.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you to dinner?" Mike asked as he nuzzled face into his neck.

"I don't want you to meet my father just yet. He's not ready to meet my amazing incredibly handsome boyfriend yet," Kevin rubbed his lover back gently.

"You be careful handsome."

"I'll be back around 8:30 okay. Love you," they kissed one last time before Kevin headed to the door.

"Bring me some food please," Mike whined.

"Be good and we'll see."

"Hey, Kev,"

"Yeah," he stopped at the doorway.

"I love you too," Mike rolled over and played on his phone.

Kevin smiled lovingly and headed out the door. it was a small moment like that to make him feel like Mr. Incredible; as if the rest of the world didn't exist and his reality, his past, didn't mean anything. He walked to the dining area of the hotel and waited from his father. He repented Mike telling him he loved him to himself to settle his rising nerves. He saw his father walking downtown the hall to the entrance of the dining hall. Kevin quickly stood and straighten his shirt out, instantly critiquing himself for not wearing a proper suit. His father, Keith, wore black pants and a white button down.

"Kevin, you look, good son," he said as he walked up to him, placing a firm hand on his shoulder.

"You look good too, father," he fought shrinking away from his touch.

"Well, come here. Give your old man a hug," he opened his arms to hug his son.

This was a little weird for Kevin since his father is not usually an affectionate man. He hugged his father loosely only to feel a tighter squeeze from him.

"I missed you, Kevin, I really did."

"I missed you too, father," he wasn't sure how completely true that was.

They let each other go after a minute in the embrace, and were taken to their seats.

"How are you, Kevin? Is the Shiba house treating you well?"

"Good. We had some hard times but other than that it's been going well. Are you still coaching?"

"Part-time."

"What happened?'

"We lost our best swimmer," he reached for his water, not looking Kevin in the eye.

Kevin's eyes darted down and reached for his bread.

"Our best swimmer had a bigger meet to go to," Keith smiled softly, his eyes looking up from his bread.

"So father, you-um-you're getting married. I'm speechless really," he tried to sound happy but his eyes were filled with confusion and anger.

"Yeah, I thought I wouldn't either."

"I'm happy for you, I really am."

"Kevin, are you okay with this? With me getting married?"

Kevin took a deep breath before answering, " I want you to be happy. As long as you are happy, then me being okay with this shouldn't matter," being mindful with his words.

Keith chuckled softly with a small look of adoration in his eyes.

"What?"

"You sound like your mother. That's something Sheila would say. When I was leaving for the final battle, she knew that I might not come back. She told me that-" he took a pause and placed his balled fist to his lips as if he is trying to block something from coming out, "She told me that I made her happy and if I need to go, and if I was happy about going then I should go. She never really understood that me going wasn't a choice. I never told her that it wasn't."

"I miss her," Kevin whispered softly while his eyes looked down at his plate.

"I know. I miss her every day. Me marrying Vanessa doesn't mean I forgot about her. Not a day goes by when I don't. It scares me to think about what she would say if she knew."

"Me too. Mom would want us happy right?"

"Of course she would. That's all she ever wanted for you was happiness. She put your happiness above her is everything. Never forget that Kevin."

"Is that you didn't let me see her before she died?" he found the courage to look him in the eye.

"Kevin, you know that she was sick. Neither of us wanted you seeing her like that."

"You didn't answer the question."

With a heavy sigh, he explained, "She told me to keep you away. I told her that it was going to destroy you if you didn't say goodbye. She told me that you have been even more destroyed if you saw her like that. She made me promise to make sure you didn't remember her like that."

Kevin sighed heavily as tears welled in his eyes. That was the one thing that haunted him ever since he was eight. He felt relief to know that there was a reason why.

"Thank you father, for telling me. I know it was hard for you to do."

"Now then," he started after taking a sip of his water, "tell me more about this friend you brought with you."

"Well," he began as tried to hide his nervousness, "you know his father. He was the Green Ranger when you were a Ranger."

"Miguel? I knew he had kids but not sons. Probably a prankster isn't he."

"Yeah but he's one of my good friends so I put up with it."

"You remind me of me when I was ranger dealing with Miguel. He was and still is one of my good friends. I invited him to the wedding but he couldn't make it. Traveling is still a little rough on him. I'm glad that you have made friends like him. Being a Ranger can get rough and stock. You need the comic relief for balance."

"True. There is something I have to tell you. I-I don't know how to tell you this so I'm scared of your reaction."

"Just tell me, Kevin."

"I found someone. Some who i really like and we have been talking for a few months."

"Really? Congratulations, Kevin. I knew you would find a beautiful girl one day."

"Yeah, I guess," he sighed, not correcting him.

"What is she like. Tell me about her."

"Well, um, she is so kind, loving very funny. I'm not going to lie, we didn't exactly hit it off at first, but we fell in love with time. She is so down to earth. She knows who she is and what she strives for in life. Definitely family oriented. She loves life and living on the edge, a bit of rule breaker. It's kind of rub off on me, to a degree."

"Sounds like a keeper. Just like your mother."

"Yeah, she really his father. I want you to meet her but I don't want you to drive her away," he chuckled nervously while taking a bite of his bread.

"Funny Kevin. I want to meet this young lady, and soon," Keith chuckled while sending him a soft smile.

"Sooner than you think," he mumbled into his piece of bread.

"Well then, to finding love," he held his glass to toast.

"To finding love," they clinked glasses to a toast.

They didn't bring up the discussion of his 'girlfriend' again. After dinner, he walked back to his room to see Mike stretched on the bed watching a movie eating popcorn he probably ordered from room service. He instantly felt guilty for not telling his father the truth of Mike. He tried to think of a way to tell him of his of the news but came up short of ideas. Mike looked at the door and saw his beloved boyfriend looking nervous in the doorway. He paused the movie and went to him.

"Hey, how did it go? Did he take it well?" He asked while hugging him tightly.

"For the most part. I-I'm sorry," he buried his face into his shoulder.

"Sorry for what? What happened?"

"I-I didn't tell him. I-I'm sorry but I -"

"Hey hey, Kev relax. It's okay, I understand. It can be scary to come out to your loved ones. It was hard as hell for me."

"No it's not okay!" he pushed him away in anger. "He thinks I found a girlfriend and was so happy that I found a nice girl I should have ju_"

"Stop!" he reached for him and grabbed him by his shoulders. "Kevin it's okay I promise. I still love you. I know it's hard to come out to the family but you shouldn't Kev, I promise. You can come out when you're ready." he kissed him softly while rubbing his shoulders.

"I love you so much. God how I love you," he hugged him tightly while kissing him passionately

Mike got him out of his dining clothes and laid down in the bed. They cuddled close together, littering kisses and gently touches across their arms and cheeks. They drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
